Artemis Knows
by I should be Studying
Summary: Artemis Fowl Vignettes. New Chapters Clueless Everyone gets insecure sometimes.Sixty Two of Holly's SmilesMoments that made Holly smilegrinsmirk ect
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n I wrote this piece for two purposes, one was to get this idea out of my head, I've been wanting to write a pointless little Artemis and Holly vignette and now I finally have. The second reason I wrote this was because I've noticed something, there is absolutely no Artemis and Holly smut, why is that? At first I thought it was because of the fact that AF is relatively small fandom, but I've found that there are simply too many other Artemis/some other character (usually male, not that I have anything against this) rather than Artemis and Holly. The last straw was when all these Artemis and Alex Rider stories started popping up, I'm not bashing them, I'm just saying for a hard-core A/H fan it's a little unnerving. So the reason I wrote this fic, in hope that someone who reads my stories is a good writer and will write an Artemis/Holly smut-fic, just for the sake of me being able to say, that yes, the couple of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short do indeed have their ridiculously cute one shot smut-fic. So here's a request and hopefully one of you will take me up on it; **_

_**Something cute, a little fluffy, but not wholly out of character, **_

_**Must include the quote; "Women are meant to be loved, not understood", by Oscar Wilde**_

_**Artemis must be pinched on the bum**_

_**Holly must accuse Artemis of staring at her breast intead of paying attention to what she said**_

_**There must be Smut, (that's the whole point of the request)**_

_**Either Artemis must say, "I've never cheated on you, save for that one time with myself and you caught me', or Holly must say, "Artemis really, I don't know why you're playing the modesty game now, I'm the same person who's licked marmalade off your chest". If you put both of them in that'll be even nicer.  
A reference to Tom Felton, or at least one of the cast members of the 'Harry Potter', movies.**_

_**No less than 2,ooo words, exclding footnotes, and A/Ns **_

_**I'm done bitching now, you can read the story. **_

Twelve years old or no, Artemis Fowl II is pretty much sure he knows more or less everything that he must. Before this moment he was rather sure he knew most of everything, but now, with this accomplishment, with this new discovery, he knows he knows everything there is to know.

Who would've thought that fairies, and leprechauns and elves were real. Artemis would have of course, and like most assumptions he's before in his life he is right. And like most discoveries the twelve year old has made in the past he has found a way to exploit it much like everything else.

Artemis knows that the kidnapping of this fairy could end badly, but he's confident enough to think that he can win. He's gotten this far hasn't he? As he watches Butler slide the fairy into the backseat of the Bentley, Artemis' certainty increases, so much so that he also slides into the back seat next to his captive.

When Butler sees him and raises an eyebrow, Artemis shrugs, he knows there's no danger in being near their captive, because he measured out the tranquilizer himself and knows that with her size she can expect to be out cold for at least seven hours.

He and Butler have already stripped his captive of all her technology and in few moments he will begin to reconstruct her tracking system device but right now he wants to get a good look a something no one in man-kind has ever gotten a good look of. A real live fairy.

She has flaming red-gold hair, that's pretty obvious. But what Artemis doesn't know that one day she'll grow her hair out just for him, because he will say he's curious as to how she'll look with it long. Artemis doesn't know that one day he will intertwine his fingers into the silky flaming locks and she'll lean her head against his chest and murmur how much she loves him.

Artemis's brow furrows as he studies her a little harder, it's dark outside but he has excellent vision so he can see well enough. She's pretty, he muses, there's absolutely no denying that, So pretty in fact that when he first saw her slumped down on the mossy ground the complement of her looks flew out of his mouth before he could really have a chance to stop it.

Her skin is a soft brown, and her features are indeed sharp, but soft in a feminine way. Her lips are really nice, he finds himself thinking and he flushes a little at that thought, then brushes the notion off, puberty began for him exactly two and a half months ago, he's been expecting to have few unwise thoughts every now and then, he just hasn't had anyone to provoke such thoughts.

What Artemis doesn't know is that one day those lips will lift into a soft, almost wicked smile reserved only for him, and she kiss the hollow at the base of his throat and then will trail soft, open mouthed kisses all along his chest, flick her tongue into his navel then take him into her mouth as his fingers grip at the satin sheets below them. Artemis doesn't realize that, that same bow shaped mouth will one day tell him that she's given up her immortality, given up all that makes her an fairy-save for her magic which by some grace of god they didn't take, and was willing to spend the rest of her life with him.

On their own accord Artemis' eyes travel over her body, (he's expected to turn thirteen in three months, so really he can't help himself ), she's really fit. But not quite muscular, like Juliet, just athletic looking. She's really small too, a little fragile looking. It makes Artemis feel like she's breakable.

One day Artemis will call her the strongest woman he knows, one day he's going to hold her hand while she squeezes it so hard that he's sure that the she's going to break something (which she does) , all while he encourages her to breath, and push, and then he's going to wipe away her tears of joy as they look down at their child and decide to name her Minerva Anne Fowl.

Artemis doesn't know that one day her body will lie beneath him, writhing and arching, as he takes her to completion and in return she takes him. Artemis doesn't know that one day he's going to slide a ring on her finger and say the words that will bind them to one another until death. Artemis doesn't know that one day he'll get into a fight-an _actual fist fight_- just because there was a man who was leering at her a little too hard, and saying some very inappropriate things to her. Artemis doesn't know that she will be the first person whose opinion he actually has respect for. He doesn't know that she will be his first real friend. In five years, they'll be on another crazy adventure, and then he'll look at her and notice for the first time that she's more than a friend to him, he'll realize that he can't have her as just a friend.

Artemis doesn't know that one day he'll bring her into his arms and snog the hell out of her, just because she wears this green dress that he adores. Artemis doesn't know that one day he'll actually go out of his way to apologize to her, just because he made a careless remark about the fact that she'd gained a little weight (he'd only meant around her hips, and he likes it that way, honest), and then afterwards he's going to have to grovel for weeks just because he'll soon learn that she has a ridiculously good memory, and tends to bring up slights of the past. Artemis doesn't know that he's going to build his life with and around Holly Short, and that one day when he forty something and graying slightly, he's going to look over in bed and be grateful that he has this extraordinary woman at his side to love, and in return be loved by.

At this very moment Artemis doesn't know any of that, right now Artemis frowns as his captive shifts slightly and mentally goes back over all the ingredients he put in tranquilizer darts, perhaps, he muses, sedatives work differently on fairies, oh well, she'll be in her little concrete cell in less then two hours and then the real game will begin.

"How is everything back there", Butler asks.

"Fine, from what I se so far everything I know has paid up, I'd say by this time tomorrow, everything will have gone according to plan."

Butler nods, and Artemis cast one last one look on his captive, and reads her nametag, _Holly Short_, it says and Artemis sort of sneers, because he doesn't really like that name and sets himself to work.

Twelve years old or no, Artemis Fowl II is pretty much sure he knows more or less everything that he must. He knows, that this is a real live fairy, and he knows that he'll succeed in getting the ransom, and he knows that in due time he'll find his father, perhaps even save his mother from the dangers of her own mind, and he knows that eventually he'll be named at least the fourth most brilliant mind to have ever thought a thought.

Artemis knows more or less everything there is to know, _except the future. _

I only gave this story such a high rating because FF.N seems to have gotten way strict about their guidelines and I don't want to risk deletion. Please review and tell me what you think. And someone please write consider that request. We seriously need more A/H. Love you all.

I should be Studying.


	2. Clueless

A/N I wrote this piece because I think every couple has this argument at least once, and most of the time, the guy isn't really at fault, he's just stupid, and doesn't know any better. I don't know why, but, I can just imagine Arty and Holly getting into this argument.

Summary: Holly's not petty like that, but everyone gets insecure sometimes, and while Artemis is a genius, he's sill a guy and he can be clueless. Kind of a continuation of CA, but can be read independently.

Clueless

She's looking at herself in the mirror sideways, ginger hair cascading down her back in one of the rare moments it is free from her pony tail.

Almost as if she senses his gaze she turns to him.

"I can't fit my favorite jeans anymore", she says this slowly, as if she can't quite believe it herself, "I think I've gained weight."

Artemis just shrugs then gets up and places his hands on her shoulders, then lets them slide down to rest on her hips, "I haven't noticed much", he murmurs before placing his lips on her own.

Holly's forgotten what she was thinking, because Artemis' kisses always do that to her. So instead of trying to remember she responds eagerly to his kiss, hands gripping his shoulders.

He's trying to distract her, because, well, he just feels like it. They haven't been together in weeks, because he's been traveling and she's been busy all week with the detective agency and her 'job' at the library. They have more important things to do than discuss whether or not her jeans fit anymore.

Just to make sure that there will be no backtracking to the discussion about the jeans, Artemis presses a kiss to the sensitive spot just under her jaw, and she moans softly and pulls him a little closer. The small part of him that's really horny and twenty years old, shouts 'score!', before he begins to un-button her blouse.

Pale and eager hands cup the full globes of flesh covered in shocking red lace and she makes a small noise, shifting in his lap and kissing him again, their tongues intertwining.

When his lips travel back to her throat, and he pushes her shirt of her shoulders he notices that there is actually a little more weight on her than usual but, fuck, when she puts one of her hands down his trousers, he can't find it in himself to care, besides she's still beautiful.

He does care however when her hand stills.

"Wait", she says, her voice throaty, she already sounds like he's shagged her, "much?"

Artemis' mind is a lot slower than normal, "what?"

Holly removes her hand completely and he's hard-pressed not to whimper at the loss, licking her lips she says, "you said you hadn't noticed _much_.'

Artemis is wondering if he's not doing his job right anymore, because normally when they're doing this discussing matters such as these isn't on the agenda.

"Why did you say that Fowl", she asks.

There's no hope of distracting her now, whenever she call him by his last name she means business.

"Holly I _hadn't_ noticed much."

Holly's hazel eyes narrow, "but you did notice."

Artemis doesn't know why he feels apprehension at answering her question. "Well, of course I noticed Holly, I notice everything."

"So you think I'm getting fat?"

_What?_

"What on earth are you talking about Holly, come back to bed."

Holly looks angry now, "no I don't think I will, in fact I think I'm going to carry my enormous arse to the gym downstairs."

Wait, so he's _not_ going to get laid? He tries not to sound desperate, "Holly this is perfectly asinine, and your arse is not enormous."

Holly snatches her blouse from the side of the bed and stands, buttoning furiously, "don't lie to me Fowl", she snaps and leaves the room with a slam of the door, leaving him high and dry.

Artemis is confused, what did he do wrong?

No I'm not going to write about them working it out, no one ever breaks up over something this silly, and if they do then they weren't meant to be. So I leave the end to your imagination, in my head they make up by having lots of hot and heavy sex.

Peace

ISBS


	3. Sixty Smiles

A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay but I've had some personal issues and well, you know how that goes. This story was composed in a fit of boredom, and a need for more A/H smut, I know it sounds pervy, but what does a girl have to do around here to get some A/H action. Dance around in my knickers? Promise colorful sexual favors? Whatever it is, I'm apparently not doing it right.

Any who, in reference to three things- 1) my challenge, will it forever go unaccepted? 2) The word mud-blood, I used it because it seemed like an insult a fairy might use for a human, I don't know why it just seemed appropriate. 3) The last vignette #62- I know its present tense, it's supposed to be. The whole purpose of this story is a place for me to store odds and ends about AF. Also the thing about 'Travis, Trouble, I don't know his real name, I just made it up.

This is completely independent of CA

Sixty Smiles of Holly Short

1)

"Come on sweetie", her mother cooed, "come to mummy." Chubby, brown legs stood unsteadily and made their first step before promptly buckling out. Holly Short aged two fell on her bottom and tears filled large hazel eyes as cherubic lips trembled. "There, there", her mother said, scooping her up into her bosom, "it'll be alright."

As young as she was Holly understood nothing that her mother said, but that didn't stop her from smiling.

12)

The school bus had been tipped over by a gang of disgruntled goblin teens, and now there were a bunch of fairy grade school students, with no way to the museum . Holly was fine with that though, watching a bunch of goblins get it stuck to them by the LEP, was well worth it.

In absolute fascination Holly watched as one of the goblins managed to wring themselves from one of the officers grasp and try to make a break for it, and to her horror he made his way towards her. Quicker than she could really comprehend what was going on the goblin had a fireball held right in front of her face, "don't move or the fat lady gets it", he hissed.

Sometimes Holly wondered how it was possible for a single creature to be so stupid, but that wasn't her concern right now. Temperamental to the bone, Holly didn't freak out, or start crying like she was Lili Frond (how she despised that bimbo), instead she smiled sweetly at the reptilian fairy and stamped his foot as hard as possible. The goblin howled and dropped his fireball then whirled around to run away from her, but was met by the buzz baton of the new Commander of the LEP, Julius Root.

"Good work kid", he said gruffly, before buzzing the goblin again for good measure, "it a relief to know that not all of these civilians are completely spineless and useless."

It was a barb and a good comment all wrapped up in one, and Holly grinned. When she grew up she wanted to be just like that; just not quite as pinked faced.

19)

Holly anxiously ran a hand through her newly shorn locks and cleared her throat nervously, out of the corner of her eye she could see Travis 'Trouble' Kelp smirk; she was definitely in for it now. Holly had single handedly crashed one of the tester shuttles not ten feet away from Vinyaya's nose, and had accidentally injured three other LEP trainees.

This might have been alright, but Holly seemed to have a certain knack for destroying things in the line of duty. She'd already been switched off by six instructors, and if Vinyaya got rid of her then there was absolutely no chance she could become a LEP officer.

Peaking anxiously at her instructor Holly gave a nervous smile. To her surprise the instructor smirked, then laughed, "Short you could probably fly a shuttle through the gap in my teeth."

Nervousness gone, Holly beamed.

26)

Holly could scarcely believe this was happening to her; banishment. She was being banished, and it wasn't even her fault. So what if she was the one who'd agreed to help Fowl in the Artic incident, so what if she' gotten her finger cut off, so what if she'd healed in the polluted soil? She hadn't asked for any of those things to happen they just happened; she couldn't help it if the consequences were a delayed growth spurt that shot her up by two feet. She couldn't help it if she looked more human than fairy now.

But that didn't stop Sool from making her a permanent above-ground tenant, with the full backing of the council. Pacing the last box, Holly gave her flat a forlorn once over, before letting out a soft sigh, she was going to miss this place.

Unconsciously the elf brushed her hand over her eyes; hell she was going to miss her life. She was at least four seconds away from crying when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Foaly.

"Holls, don't even worry about this, I'll still look after you, and so will Mulch. And now that you're stationed in Ireland, chances are Fowl will too."

Though she had never been sentimental, Holly couldn't help but give Foaly a tight hug, and a soft smile, maybe, just maybe, if she had her friends on her side she could make it.

39) "What the hell are you doing here" she all but hissed to the dark haired boy.

Sixteen year old Artemis Fowl massaged the back of his neck appearing nervous; Holly wondered what made him nervous.

"Foaly contacted me and", here he cleared his throat, and his Adam's apple bobbed, "he told me what happened to you."

Holly arched an eyebrow, "yeah, so?"

Artemis swallowed and again Holly's gaze was drawn to that cute little Adam's apple of his, and again she was struck with the urge to give a quick lick, where on earth had such heinous thoughts come from? "I just wanted you to know, that erm- if there's anything you should need, my services are always available."

Her face was pink and her chest was tight with the strange emotions and thoughts that Artemis had brought about in her, but that didn't stop Holly from giving a soft smile.

44)Loneliness had always made her desperate. That and the fact that this storm was absolutely terrifying, which might have been why she was standing on Artemis' door step in the pouring rain, her fingers trembling Holly reached out to ring the door bell at the exact moment that Artemis Fowl opened the door. He looked startled at first and then he looked relieved, "I was just about to come over", he said.

Holly looked confused, "why?"

Again Artemis' Adam's apple did that adorable bobbing thing as he swallowed, "well I assumed that this is your first above-ground storm and I was going to keep you company", his hand lifted up a container Holly hadn't noticed before; "I was going to bring soup."

The confusion never left Holly's face, was he babbling, Artemis Fowl at a lost of words? "You were going to bring me soup?"

Artemis nodded, and some of his hair fell into his face, he seemed to be in need of a haircut, "yes, Butler made it and it's really rather goo-"

A bolt of lightening cut him off and Holly jumped closer to Artemis without even thinking about it.

To her utter surprise his hand came around her back, resting on her waist and bringing her a little closer to him, "are you frightened", he asked, his voice was soft and his breath smelled like mint tea.

_'Terrified actually", _she thought.

In reality Holly smirked, "In your dreams mud-boy, the day I'm scared of something as stupid as a storm, is the day goblins get smart. And get your hands off me mud-boy." Artemis did so.

53) _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods_

She was trying not to sob, but the sound escaped her anyhow. Those fingers of his, oh those fingers were positively sinful. "Artemis" she breathed and moaned, "We have to stop, we shouldn't-"

Artemis chuckled and kissed just behind her ear, "that, Miss Short, was what you said the first dozen times or so, I'm beginning believe that you don't mean it any more."

She didn't, she never had. Somewhere along the way between the first and second year of her banishment she'd begun to _see_ Artemis, and apparently he saw her too, and then some. He fucked her just about every other day.

They knew what they were doing was dangerous, not forbidden exactly, but certainly not conventional, but their trysts were almost like chocolate, a taste wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

She begged and Artemis gave her what she wanted- what they both _craved _– he was rougher than usual, but that was what made this so exciting, he was unpredictable, he was so _good _at this, and she was just wanton, she'd been a virgin for far too long.

As they stars suddenly became accessible, and heaven came within reach, Artemis whispered into her ear that she was his and that after her there'd never be another. The intensity became too much and it broke and threw them along and when they lay trembling against one another, as he pressed affectionate kisses across her shoulders, Holly smiled.

60) Sool looked at her disgustedly as she exited the room of the council, bye, bye magic, bye, bye immortality, hello life with Artemis. Hello Artemis, Artemis the Asshole, Artemis the Mud-Man, Artemis the Love of her Life.

"Well, Short tell me is that mud-blood worth it?"

Holly bit back a retort about not calling her fiancé names, but resisted and instead smiled, a completely intimidating vampiric smile, "of course he is."

62) His skin is hot and white and flawless, "I love you", he whispers fervently, 'I love you, I love you, I love you."

Only with her was he like this, so passionate.

"I love you too', she says back, only she doesn't whisper because they're not a secret anymore, nothing is. She kisses one of the flat, tan nipples and leans her head against his chest, "I love you too", she says again, and then she falls asleep, small contented smile dancing on her lips.


End file.
